


Look Both Ways; ot4

by whats_there_to_love



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Dom!Calum, Dom!Luke, Headspace, M/M, Multi, alpha/beta/omega, dom!ashton, sub!Calum, sub!Michael, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats_there_to_love/pseuds/whats_there_to_love
Summary: Michael Clifford falls into headspaces often, too often to go outside by himself. That is why he continues to live with his parents. He's an innocent Omega 20-year-old, playing with his dollies and wearing binkies and large sweaters. Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood, and Ashton Irwin own the multi-billion-worth clothing company called Wonders and are one of the most famous groups of Alphas in the world. They're widely known doms, but they don't have a sub. The Cliffords are one of their best workers, and one day the Cliffords dropped off their only son for the Alphas to babysit. What would happen when the Trio meet Michael?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Daya, and this is my first book :P  
> I have this book on my wattpad, which is also whats_there_to_love_
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**(Michael's P.O.V.)**

I came home, cussing out my mother for following me outside until I felt "the change" happen. I knew that this change means I slipped into my 5-year old headspace.

This happens often, too often. I wish that one day, I could control my headspaces, but I know that won't happen once I was presented as Omega. Ever since I've been presented, my body changed, as well as my mentality. Now I commonly slip into headspaces, but they last a little more than an hour or so. So it can't be that bad, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't really know the concept of headspaces? If someone would teach me, that would be absolutely great!

**(Mikey's P.O.V.)**

I woke up feeling fuzzy and excited, happy to see mummy and daddy come home from work. This feeling indicated that I was in my headspace, and I woke up wearing my favourite Pikachu onesie. I plodded downstairs and plopped myself onto the seat.

"Hi Mummy, hi Daddy! Look! I'm Mikey Mikey! Like Pikachu says Pika Pika so I'm Mikey Mikey!" I squealed happily.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling today?" Mummy asked.

"Mummy, I feel great! But I want to do something today!" I dragged out the 'a' in the last word, intending to sound whiny but cute. I stuck out my bottom lip a bit, and batten my eyelashes at them. It obviously worked, because mummy's and daddy's faces fell as in a look of defeat.

"Okay so, we'll let you outside. (A/N: That sounded like I made Mikey a dog... whoops) But we have to bring you somewhere where it 's okay for you to explore and at the same time, be an adult. But where?" Daddy pondered.

I closed my eyes, trying to be big Mikey, and my mind let me.

"I have an idea."

**\----Luke's P.O.V.----**

I was sitting at my desk, bored out of my mind and sorting paperwork, when the phone rang. Ashton was out, probably at the gym working out. Calum was most likely searching for an Omega that'd be the perfect fit for us. I shrugged and reached for the phone.

"Hello, Wonders Clothing Corps. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Luke. I have a question for you," Daryl, one of my best-known workers, was the one speaking.

"Sure. But it may take some time, because I need to tell the others, you know why."

"Yeah, so, what do you think about babysitting my son?"


	3. Chapter 3

**\---- Luke's P.O.V. ----**

"Of course. How old is he?" I smiled and took a sip from water, needing a break from my paperwork.

"Twenty." I choked on my water, coughing to try to steady my breathing.

"I-I'm sorry. Did you just say twenty?" I didn't mean to sound rude. I was just curious.

"Y-yes. You see, Michael has a, uh, problem. He tends to slip into a mindset of 5-year-old." I nodded and sighed, but smirked realizing what a great chance this could be.

He also whispered something into the phone, me barely catching it. But after I comprehended what he had said, my smirk grew.

"OK. Well, bring him by my office and I'll watch him for a bit." I smiled setting my paperwork to side nicely.

"Are you sure?" I got up and stretched my arm a bit and smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you soon Daryl." I hung up and smiled and called Calum about our special visitor.

***** Calum's P.O.V. *****

I was on the couch at Luke, Ashton, and my house, in a typical Dan Howell browsing position, looking for Omegas on random websites. I was just "chilling", as teens call it, until my phone blared.

I'm a barbie girl  
In a barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fanta-

I shut off the abomination of a song before it got stuck in my head. I remembered the other day when Luke asked for my phone, sporting a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Damn that teen-like douchebag.

"Whaddaya want, dipshit? I forgot you changed my ringtone."

"Well hello to you too, dickwad. Remember Clifford's son? That guy we met at that Macca's restaurant?"

"Oh, that guy with the colorful hair and a great music taste? Yeah, I remember him, his name was Mitchell or something."

"Michael, but close. And great music taste my ass. You nearly talked my ear off with the enthusiastic conversations about We the Kings, All Time Low and Blink-182."

"Well, you're jealous that my music preferences are better than you classical shit."

"Touché, Cal. Touché."

"Why did I have to remember Clifford's son?"

"Well... Michael has often headspaces, so he'd be a 20-year-old and then a 5-year-old. Just watch out for his mood swings."

"Okay. What else do you want to say? I know you're hiding something. Luke, we've been friends since we were in diapers."

"Okay, here it is. Michael's also due in heat this week."


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~ Ashton's P.O.V. ~~~**

I came back from the gym, sweating profusely. I was just about to crash on the couch and sleep for a good 5 hours, but then my phone rang. I groaned and grabbed my phone, which was in the backpack I always bring to the gym. I yawned and then answered the call.

"Y-ello?"

"Blue." It was Luke.

I blinked twice. "What?"

"That's what you get for answering the phone with a color, you fucktard."

"Well, I'm sorry for yawning and answering, damn Luke. What do you want? I'm tired as hell..."

"I think I just found us a sub. His name is Michael, Daryl's son. He slips in headspaces, just how you like."

"Finally. I'd probably die of blue balls before we'd get a sub."

"Ashton! Don't say that!"

"Well sorry, I just really want a sub!"

Luke huffed. "Fine, but he's coming tomorrow. Plus he's due in heat anytime now."

"Okay, in a while, crocodile," I giggled. That tradition is so old but we still kept it.

"See you later, alligator." He hung up.

I finally flopped onto the couch, falling into a light slumber until Calum bounded into the room.

***** Calum's P.O.V. *****

Ashton was lying face down into the couch until I ran into the room. Ashton groaned when I (not so lightly) jumped on his back.

"Get off, mate!" Ashton whined.

"Nope, I'm comfortable. By the way, did you hear? Luke found us an Omega! I'm SO excited!" I giggled into Ashton's ear.

Ashton flipped us around without a struggle. He chuckled at my surprised expression and leaned in. I closed my eyes and leaned in as well.

Our lips met each other in the middle. Well, that's what I wanted. That cheeky little bastard turned his head at the last moment, so I kissed his cheek instead.

"Oh you sneaky idiot, come here,"I growled playfully. I wrapped my hands around his neck, effectively tugging down to kiss me.

Ashton was shocked at my sudden dominance, considering my behavior is very Beta-like. He soon regained composure and added pressure against my lips. I only wanted a simple kiss, but I didn't mind when he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I internally smirked and refused him. He growled and then squeezed my sides, making me gasp. He took the chance to stick his tongue through. I writhed and moaned underneath him, loving the way his tongue ran across the roof of my mouth. (A/N: I am so sorry, I'm terrible at writing this)

Sadly, this accursed molecule we need, called "Oxygen", had run out of our lungs. We pulled away breathless and panting for air.

"Well I'm excited for Michael," I said whilst smiling softly.

Ashton giggled and smiled as well. "I'm excited for Michael too."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Michael's P.O.V.)**

I skipped towards the car, giggling softly towards my stuffie, Mr. Cuddles. He gives the best cuddles ever! Mummy is driving me to a big building that looks like it was made of glass and crystals, and it looks amazing!

"Mummy, why are we going here?" I ask quietly and in awe.

"Mikey, we're going to meet your new babysitters!" Mummy said enthusiastically.

I jumped around in my seat, squealing. My lilac hair flopped around my face as I bombarded Mummy with questions.

"Who are they? Are they fun? Do they have crayons? Coloring books? My binky?"

"Calm down, mister," Mummy chuckled. "Yes, they have everything you need. They're, um, they're some, uh, old friends of ours." (A/N: bish why you lyin)

Mummy arrived at the crystal building and parked the car. She opened the door on the passager seat, letting me out.

"Mummy, their house is really big."

Mummy just shook her head and chuckled. She walked off towards the building and I scrambled to catch up with her, curiously.

**\---- Luke's P.O.V. ----**

Cal, Ash and I were working in our office. There are multiple pictures on the walls, except two.

One wall, well, it isn't a wall. There are roof to floor windows showing us a perfect skyline of Sydney **( A/N: If I said something else in earlier chapters, tell me please!)**

The other wall has a gigantic bookcase where Calum spends most of his time, reading books bigger than my Cal-culus book. Ya got it? Man, my dad jokes are wearing off.

In the middle of our office is this humongous mahogany table, but only a small portion of it is mostly used whenever only we were in the office.

Ash was sitting on my lap, trying to sort through all paperwork. Cal was in his corner of knowledge, reading some Mythology book he's been obsessed with since I've given it to him as a birthday present 2 months ago. I, however, was staring at my two beautiful boys proudly and most likely in a stalker-ish way.

A loud knock at the door resounded throughout the room. Then two short taps, and then another loud knock. We had taught Mr. and Mrs. Clifford the "Special knock" as teens these days say.

"Come in!" I spoke, gently placing the wavy-haired lad that was on my lap into the chair next to me.

Mrs. Clifford came in, but not with herself only. Behind the small lady was her omega, who was wearing a white sweater that revealed his shoulder blades, a black pair of leggings, and black converse, and was holding a little, stuffed kitty. I had to resist the urge to coo at the little Omega. I could tell he was an Omega by his posture. The lilac-haired lad was facing the floor, waiting quietly. Calum put down his book gently and cooed at the little guy.

"Hey, cutie, who are you? I bet you're Michael, right?" Calum said gently.

"Hi! I'm not Michael, I'm Mikey! I'm 5, I like kitties, my Mummy, my Daddy, coloring books, my binky, and toys! I also go into big Mikey, but he likes to be called Michael. Mummy said you guys are my baby sitters, right?" The lilac-haired boy blabbered.

Ashton piped up. "Yeah, kiddo, we are. My name's Ashton but call me Ash." He smiled sweetly at lad.

Calum walked up behind me and you could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke.

"My name's Calum, hun. But call me Cal if ya like."

I smiled my boys and then to the small lad in the doorway.

"I'm Luke, the 'dad' of this bunch." I used air quotes when saying bunch, playfully glaring at Cal when he snickered at the hidden meaning between the lines. (A/N: lines is the 666th word)

"First things first, move away from the doorway," I spoke gently. "Many people would hear what we'll say if you stand there with the door open."

The omegas bowed their heads and walked into the room quietly. The pitter-patter of tiny feet rang across the large room, causing me to smile softly. They both sat ok the table, looking at the three of us in question. I leaned forward and clasped my hands together onto the mahogany surface.

"Now, we'll go over the rules, Michael, or Mikey, as you prefer at this state."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for so long! school had me all tied up and confused, and fanfiction has been thrown at me left and right. Here you go, a chapter spam for you all! The chapters are a bit short, sorry about that.

**Michael's P.O.V.:**

The big blonde bloke  **(A/N: the alliteration XD)**  stood up, looking directly at me. He then gave glances  to the curly-haired man and the raven haired man. They all nodded and then the blondie took a breath.

"Hello, I'm Luke, one of the CEOs of Wonders, the clothing company. We've already met Mikey, so I'm assuming you are the big version of Mikey." The blondie- Luke-  spoke slowly, like I didn't understand him. Psshhh, even Mikey could have known what he's saying.

"Who are the other.. uhm... people?" I questioned.

Curly  **(A/N: Haha OMM from school is making me crazy)**  looked up from where he sat next to the person who resembles more of a breadstick than a huma- um I mean Luke.

"Hi, I'm Ashton, but call me Ash please," He smiled softly, eyes sparkling.

Raven boy piped up as well. "I'm Calum but call me Cal. I'm an alpha, but people say I act like a Beta, but I don't think that's true. I just talk a lot, get excited about things, and know I'm smarter than these two here. Also, you can call Ash Daddy, for some reason he loves it. You're cute you now that? Just like a little badass kit- oof!"

It just happens that Calum is very talkative, a Beta- like Alpha, and that Luke is somewhat patient. Cal grumbled from behind Luke's hand that was strategically placed across his mouth to prevent him from biting Luke or talking anymore.

"Sorry, he's just a bit excited that we have other company than ourselves," Ashton apologized while glaring at Calum for spilling a possibly big secret of his. Calum widened his eyes slightly and attempted to apologize with a hand covering his mouth.

I giggled, causing all the eyes in the room. "What? This is some good news, this information could come in handy!" That was all it took for Ash to turn red and cover his face with his abnormally large hands. 

My mother smiled softly, amused that this was going well. "I'll let you guys enjoy each other's presences, okay? See you later Michael." She kissed the top of my head and then walked out the door.

I turned arund, grinning mischeviously. I put on the most innocent face I could muster.

"Okay Lukey I'm scared what will he do?" Ashton looked at me, still blushing and hiding behind his hands. I smirked, seeing Ashton's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Oh I don't know,  _daddy._  What are we gonna do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~Ash's P.O.V.~~~**

I clearly shivered after Michael spoke. I blushed furiously and glared at the cheeky little fucker that goes by the name of Calum Thomas Hood. Cal moved towards his study area and doubled over with laughter after he saw my expression. Ugh, why did he have to spill one of my biggest secrets? Oh well, time for revenge.

I lunged at Calum, him being oblivious while laughing. I smirked, not really caring that Luke and Michael were still in the room, and landed next to Calum. I snuck behind his chuckling frame and made eye contact with Luke. He caught on to what I was getting at, and then nodded, smirking mischievously.

I tapped Calum on the shoulder and then put on the most innocent face I could even muster. He looked up at me, confused.

"Wha-  _Ash!_ " I swiftly grabbed Cal and gently jabbed his sides. Cal was probably the most ticklish person I've ever known, and I used that to my advantage. The tan lad was moving so much, he couldn't even breath properly .

"N-no! P-Please Ash, please s-s-stop! I won't-t ta-alk about it an-ny mo-ore!" He giggled breathlessly, something you don't hear from an Alpha often, but this is Cal we're talking about. He's like more of a Beta than an Alpha.

Michael, seemingly little Mikey, was sitting in a chair, covering his mouth with his sweater paws, giggling softly at my attack on  **(A/N: titan)**  Calum. We didn't seem like Alphas when we were playing, but hey, we should live and let loose sometimes, right?

After Cal's insistent begging to let him go, I did, letting Calum take a breath that was long due. I looked towards Michael and gave him a wink  **(A/N: Wink wonk :3)**. Michael hid behind his hands, hiding his blush.

Luke, who was silent till now, cooed at Michael. "Ki-Mikey, don't hide your blush, it's cute." He just blushed more but put his hands down.

"Ashy? Cali? Lukey? What are we gonna do?" Michael glanced at the trio with doe eyes.

"Truly, I don't know, how 'bout you Ash?" said Luke.

"Why me?" I whined. "Y'all always rely on me, rely on Cal for once!"

"What? Me? You all know that I make the worst decisions, so nope. Nope nopety nope nope nope!" Cal denied, racing over to Michael. He kept himself company by playing with Michael's lilac hair.

"Fine, let's go get something to eat, okay Mikey?" Luke turned to Michael. The small lad nodded and raced to the door.

"Let's goooooo!" Mikey whined, not liking the way they  _forever_  to take their things. I chuckled and picked the whining boy up and placed him on my hip.

"Let's go, bud. We know you're hungry."


	8. Chapter 8

**\---Luke's P.O.V---**

While Mikey was whining, Calum and I were grabbing the things we needed, like our phones and wallets. It looked like it took a long time, with Mikey's incessant whining, but in reality it took 3 minutes at the most .

"Okay, Mikey, we're ready, please calm down," Cal begged.

Mikey stared at Cal decisively for a while, until he nodded. Calum and I sighed in relief, while Ashton was attempting to keep his giggles in. Key word: attempting. He was almost childlike, to be quite honest.

"Let's go," I announced, tucking my phone in my pocket and twirling my keys around my finger. Mikey latched onto Ashton's arm and snuggled into his bicep, Calum "aw"ing quietly. We went outside of the building and headed over to our Rolls Royce, which was parked in the parking lot in the front.

We all piled into the car and I made sure Mikey had his seatbelt on before we sped off to satisfy our hunger.

"Mikey, where do you want to go?" Ashton asked.

"Let's go to the mall! Won't you like that, Mikey?" Cal suggested.

"Okey! Mall, here we go!" Mikey squealed.

Then our 30 minute trip to the mall started.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- t i m e s k i p -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Once we got to the local mall, it was obvious that Michael wasn't fascinated. He had slipped out of his headspace, and now was begging us for his phone, which was tucked into Ash's pocket.

"Please Luke? I can't live without my phone! It's my true love! Well except for food and video games but still!" he whined. Ashton looked at me, eyes full of regret, and I shook my head.

"Sorry, Michael, you gotta have a life sometimes, and begging for your phone right now is proving you got no life," Calum sassed loudly, making the couple closest to us turn and start giggling. Ashton just giggled **(A/N: but which giggle are we talking about, I do not know.)** My eyes probably nearly bulged out of my head to control my laughing. Michael just stood there dumbfounded and embarrassed.

"Ugh, fine," he huffed, and looked up. "It's the food court! Let's go let's go let's go!" Michael made a run for it, only to be held back by me, while I grabbed the back of his shirt. It was funny to see Michael's comical surprised face.

"Come on, Kit- I mean, Michael, we all know you're going to fall because of how clumsy you are," I scolded. I was blushing slightly, mentally praying to whatever God there was that Michael wouldn't notice my mistake.

Michael thought about it for a second, physically portraying it. And by physically I mean rubbing his pointer finger and his thumb against his chin like he was thinking thoughtfully, and rolling his eyes up, all while tapping his foot onto the ground. I groaned in annoyance and embarrassment, waiting for his exaggerated show to be over. He finally nodded, and I sighed in relief.

We went over to the food court, finding a seat easily. We could have gone to a fancy, five-star restaurant with the money we had, but Michael really wanted to have the food from the mall, and he begged us with his baby-doll eyes  **(A/N: If you get this reference I will love you to death.)**

Michael decided he should order, with us being famous CEOs and he being technically a nobody. He asked for what we would want.

"Uh, probably a salad from Chipotle," Ashton ordered.

"Really? I heard there were multiple outbreaks of escherichia coli recently there," Calum said.

"Wait what? Escheria coli? What in fucks sake is that?" Michael wondered.

"First, it's pronounced escherichia coli, not escheria coli. Second, it's commonly known as E. Coli, which causes anemia, a blood disorder, or kidney failure," Calum stated. It was like he was a textbook, probably because studied so much.  **(A/N: It helps to listen to Science class sometimes)**

"Okay, Mr. Wikipedia. Ash, do you still want a salad from the supposedly E. coli infested Chipotle?"

"You know what, I'll just take a pumpkin spice latte from Starbucks and a blueberry muffin."  **(A/N: Fun fact: I don't like coffee or tea at all)**

"Typical white girl," I muttered loud enough for Ashton to hear. What I got in return was a whack in the head.

"My turn! I want a bento box from that Japanese place over there!"

"Uh, Cal, I think that's a Chinese place."

"Oops."

"There's Japanese place over there, though," Michael pointed to Sarku Japan behind me.  **(A/N: This is lightly based off of a mall close to me)**

"Okay, I'll take a bento box from there, and if they don't have any, I'll have Chicken Teriyaki, and I want a Snapple."

"How 'bout you Luke?"

"I'll just have a crepe from that place downstairs, Ki- Michael. What was it called, Crepes Du Nord or something? And I'll take a water, order it from that Japanese place, please."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be back!" Michael went off to collect our orders.

"Kitten, huh?" Ashton smirked at me once Michael was gone.

"Yeah, what do you want, daddy?" I retorted. Ashton flushed a deep red and shifted in his seat. He kept quiet until Calum started talking, unable to handle the silence. It may have looked weird, an Alpha in a suit jumping around in his seat and talking with enough energy to power a house, but for us it was normal.

Michael came back from Sarku Japan, holding a tray with a foam container, a bottle of water, and a Snapple glass perched on top of it. The Maori man giggled and clapped, grabbing the tray and placing it onto the table.

"They didn't have any bento boxes, but they have chicken teriyaki so I got that," Michael said, then ran off to the Starbucks that was near Burger King.

Calum honestly looked so excited to eat the food, Ashton took a candid picture of him. Before he could dig in though, I warned him.

"Wait! If you let it cool, then you won't burn your tongue and suffer consequences. You could eat now, but don't blame me if you do burn your tongue and can't eat or taste anything."

"Oh, okay," Cal replied, opening the container but not eating yet, allowing the food to cool. Soon, Michael came back with Burger King and Starbucks and Calum's food cooled down. They all ate, while I sat there playing on my phone, waiting for them to finish so I could go downstairs and order a crepe.

Michael noticed my slightly waning patience as I started to fidget it my seat. He chuckled, and offered me a french fry.

"No, it's your food. I can stay hungry for a bit longer, it won't affect me much," I denied.

"But if you're hungry, you should eat, so take this measly french fry and just eat it," Michael pushed. He pouted and gave me those baby doll eyes that I can't resist.

I finally gave in,and it was definitely because of that pout, and took the french fry. I ate it, and it wasn't too bad, and this is coming from a person that would chose a salad over candy and junk food. I opened my bottle of water and drank a bit to wash down the greasy food.

Michael for some reason shivered, his eyes widening.

"Oh no, he slipped," Cal sighed.

"How do you exactly know this?" Ashton asked.

"I used to have a friend, Louis, and his boyfriend loves age play, so he slips often but he tells you when. I used to babysit him a lot, so that's how I know Mikey slipped into his headspace. Luke, give him your water. He's five right now, he's not allowed soda."

I complied, and drank his soda while Mikey drank my water instead. I'm glad he chose Coca Cola over anything else, because the only soda I'll drink is that. They soon finished, and I was able to get my food from the Crepes Du Nord place.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- t i m e s k i p -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

On our way home, Mikey kept squirming in his seat. I looked at him through the rearview mirror. "You okay, baby?"

Mikey nodded and bit his lip, crossing one leg over the other. He tugged at his soft lilac hair and Ashton looked at me with a questioning look on his face. I shrugged and pressed my foot down on the gas pedal harder.

Calum had placed his hand on Mikey's thigh in an attempt to stop him from squirming. The smaller boy was breathing heavily now, his breaths coming in short pants.

"Mikey?" Calum asked quietly. "Why are you squirming?"

He didn't answer but instead looked at Ashton, Calum and I with wide, pleading eyes.

"N-Need to go."

Ashton glanced at me with wide eyes and nodded his head toward the gas meter. "I'm already speeding."

"Won't hurt to go a little faster," Ashton whispered. I sped up a bit, taking Ashton by surprise. He cursed under his breath, until something happened.

"No! Luke!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You almost ran over a squirrel you inconsiderate dick!"


	9. Chapter 9

*****Calum's P.O.V.*****

I got so terrified when Ashton yelled at Luke for almost running over a squirrel, scaring the fuck out of Mikey and me. Mikey was so scared, he almost had an accident. The problem is, I don't know if he's wearing a diaper or not.

My phone buzzed, along with Luke's and Ash's phones. I pulled my phone out of my pocket using my free hand, seeing that Michael's mum texted. I only had her number because if there was an emergency, we were to text or call her.

From: Kitten's Mum is the 


	10. Chapter 10

**~~~Ash's P.O.V.~~~**

**(I do not know anything about concerts, someone correct me if I'm wrong and I'll fix it as soon as I can)**

After being granted entrance to the venue, we found our place in the front row, Luke clutching Mikey's hand so he didn't get lost. Michael begged Luke to go get merchandise for the show while there was still things left in store.

Luke and Michael walked to the merch table, while Calum and I went to find our seats. The place was packed with people, there was room for about 18,000 people in the venue and nearly a third of it was filled.

We, well I grabbed chairs for us to sit in while we wait. Calum was acting like a 16-year-old girl looking around the stadium, prancing and fanboying about the band we were about to see.

"Cal, calm down. It's only the LA Forum, we've been here once already. Sit down!" I exclaimed.

"I can't! I just can't! I'm so excited!" He giggled.

I sighed and then stood up. I then walked over to Calum and threw him over my shoulder.

"H-hey! Put me down, ya tall freak!" Calum yelled, upside down. He started to pound his fists on my back and kicked his feet in the air in vain.

"Nope, since you're not going to sit down yourself, you're sitting on my lap until the others come back," I chastised the smaller lad.

He pouted but didn't deny out loud. I picked him up, sat down, and plopped him on my lap.

"Ow! God, how are you so fucking strong?" The raven-haired man whined.

I tsked him. "No cursing, Pup. Stay quiet until Mikey and Luke come back, okay?"

Calum blushed a bit at the pet name and then nodded.

(Michael's P.O.V.)

It was about noon when the concert was going to start. Luke and I came back from the shop. I bought this really cute ATL sweater, and I had a shirt draped over my arm. The venue was very loud, as people were gushing with excitement. Luke was watching over us, probably making sure Ash, Cal and I didn't drift away. Ashton was marveling at the size of the stadium. I was fanboying over the band we were about to see whilst tugging on Luke's arm. Calum was, well, Calum was being Calum.

Something in the air wasn't right, though. Something was off like we had forgotten something important. We all apparently brushed it off, though. It was our day off, so why not enjoy it?

The opening act, Sleeping With Sirens, went on. Kellin Quinn was hot.  **(A/N: I will fight you if you disagree)**  The band did such a great job, though! I'm surprised that I didn't join that fandom when I heard them that one time. Whoops.

Then, came into the main act today. The marvelous All Time Low. The crowd was cheering, holding their phones up to record the concert. Calum and I started fanboying, while Luke and Ashton looked at us and rolled their eyes. Luke did have a hint of a smile, though.

Jack, Zack and Alex fooled around on the stage while playing Damned If I Do Ya, and then they talked to the crowd. They started to play the second song on their setlist.

That's when everything started to go wrong.

I was enjoying the song, but then I felt a pull at my stomach. I disregarded it, thinking it was just excitement and all that jumping around. I stopped moving around as much once the feeling started to turn into a slight stomach ache. I wrapped my hands around my stomach, hunching over. I saw some alphas turn around and look at me. My back had tingles going up and down, and I can feel myself slipping into my headspace.

\---Luke's P.O.V.---

I noticed Michael had stopped jumping up and down, and saw he was shivering. I walked up to him and took off the leather jacket I had on. For some  **(A/N: Some was the 666th word :P)**  reason, the band stopped playing music in the middle of the song. That's when I noticed it. The way Michael had his arms around is stomach, the way he was shivering, how others were looking at him, and the smell. It was so sweet, like honey and sugar.

Ashton also detected the smell as well, and then got Cal's attention. We, Cal, Ash, I, the alphas in the room, had pieced together what happened.

Michael was in  _heat_.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD HALF SMUT AHEAD
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Jack Barakat's POV (much change such wow)**

Everyone was wondering what happened to the concert when they saw Alex and Rian staring at a specific spot in the crowd. They turned around and saw a shivering boy who couldn't have been taller than 5 feet tall  **(A/N: yes he is short)**  wearing merch and a leather jacket draped over his body.

Every alpha in the room had a whiff of the poor boy's pheromones, and some couldn't control themselves. They started pushing through the crowd so they could get to the pink-haired lad. I took a deep breath and shouted into the microphone.

"Stop!"

Everyone froze at the sound of my voice, which ringing through the concert venue. I was calm and collected, which was a scary look on me, as I've been told.

"Alex, tell them to move, I can't," I pleaded to my in-the-closet-boyfriend.

The alpha nodded and used his alpha voice. "Come on, fans. Move so the boy can get through. Go!"

Everybody scattered and made a pathway so the omega in heat and his three companions can go onto the stage.

"Take the boy into the dressing room. Tell the staff that I sent you, alright?" I told the tall blonde guy.

He nodded and thanked me, as well as the curly-hair guy. Blondy followed my instructions, but Curly stayed behind with that other guy. He's not Chinese, looks south-Australian to me. The raven haired guy was just opening and closing his mouth and blinking a bunch of times at me and at the band. I chuckled and put a hand on the obvious fan's shoulder. Everybody by now has gotten over their initial shock.

The fan started to literally fanboy as he turned to his companion and squealed really loud. Sad thing was, he was right next to my microphone, and the noise spread to the entire LA Forum. Everybody stilled again, making Alex bust out in laughter.

"Oh my god Ash- he touched me. Jack Barakat touched me. I'm on stage with Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth and Zack Merrick and Rian Dawson. Somebody hel- oof!" The guy blabbered until Curly, or 'Ash', clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

"Okay, Cal, calm down, we gotta go. We'll deal with this when we're in the dressing room." Ash scolded 'Cal'. He looked up to me. "Thank you for helping us, I'm Ashton, but we'll talk later backstage."

He dragged Cal towards the back when Cal turned around and yelled something.

"I SHIP JALEX!"

\---Luke's P.O.V.---

**(warning: TERRIBLE HALF SMUT UNTIL THE REST OF THE CHAPTER)**

**(I MEAN TERRIBLE, AS IS HORRIFIC, TERRIBLE, ATROCIOUS HALF SMUT)**

I carried Mikey bridal-style towards the back and told the staff that we were sent by the band, all while trying not to breathe in the omega's sweet scent. I could already imagine him underneath me, writhing and- no. Michael isn't your mate, you have to ask his parents for that.

"Lukey?" Michael looked up to me.

"Yes, Mikey?" I finally reached the dressing room and gently placed him onto the bed.

"Lukey my thingy feels weird and my panties are wet." He frowned at me, saying that just like it was the most normal thing to say. I gulped and felt myself get a little hard from his words. But I couldn't do what I wanted to do. He was 3 years younger than me, and he's in headspace.

Luckily, Ashton and Calum barged in before I could let my alpha side take over. Mikey glanced up to the other two alphas, and his eyes glossed over.

"N-need someone help me," He whimpered. I turned around and looked at Ashton, pleading silently for help. I heard a small moan, and I turned around, just to be met with the sight of Mikey putting his hand underneath him and rubbing his hole. I heard another moan, but this time, it was from Calum. The alpha was rutting his hips slightly against Ashton's thigh.

Calum was also whining pitifully, "Da-daddy, he just smells so good. Help m-me daddy, please?"

"Luke-y! Please help-p me, please  _sir_!" Mikey was whining shamelessly.

My body went into auto-pilot once those words left his little mouth. I reassured that I would help him, and sat next to the poor boy. He immediately climbed onto my lap and then started to grind down onto me. I tossed my head back, relishing in the ending of my abstinence. I look over to my side and see a wonderful sight.

Ashton was on the floor, Calum's cock in his mouth. Calum was on the seat, panting and whining. I stood up, picking Mikey up and allowing him to grind onto my hip, and locked the door. Mikey grabbed my hand and placed it on his bum. **(A/N: Bum bum hehe Markimoo ref)**

I moaned, feeling the wet patch of slick that was rushing out of his hole.

"Luke, please help me, I'm so soaked, and my panties are probably wet, just help me!" I noticed that Michael had fallen out of headspace and started to use my fingers to his accord. He shimmied off his leggings and pastel blue panties and used my hand to rub against his slick-covered hole.

I put Michael down onto the couch first and then continued with what I was going to do. I stuck a finger into Michael, just as another gush of slick came rushing out. I ducked down and licked the slick. It was sweet, just like Michael.

"Ashton, how about we get these boys into the car. I'll stay in the car, and you thank the band, okay? Maybe ask for a signature or two for the boys, got it?" I told the curly-haired man. He nodded and helped me carry Michael outside while I grabbed Calum.

"Who's a horny Pup and Kitten, eh?" I asked the two of them once we were in the car.

Calum whimpered at the nickname while Michael whined.

"Sir, can I have some help, please? Pretty please? I'm so hard," Michael moaned.

"No, wait until Ashton comes out and once we get home. Can you handle that, Kitten?" I told him gently, but firmly. He nodded, and I looked at Calum. "Same thing applies to you, right Pup?" Calum nodded and whimpered again.

I pulled up my phone and went to the phone app. I entered in a phone number and waited for the person to pick up. They picked up on the 3rd ring. I took a deep breath.  
  


"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Clifford, your son went into heat during the concert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't regret this at all


	12. Chapter 12

**\---Luke's P.O.V.---**

**_From the previous chapter:_ **

_I took a deep breath._

_"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Clifford, your son went into heat during the concert."_

**_And now:_ **

Silence. That's what I heard for a while. As they say, it was the calm before the storm.

 _"Is he okay? Is he with you? Did any alphas get to him? Is he around any alphas except for you guys? Are you home yet?"_  Mrs. Clifford bombarded me with questions.

"Calm down, Mrs. Clifford. Yes, Michael is with me and he's fine. No one got to him, and no, there aren't any alphas except for us. No, we're not home yet, Ashton is thanking the band for helping us and getting special autographs for Michael." Just as I said that, someone knocked on the window. I looked out and saw Ashton, with what seems like a poster rolled under his arm.

"Get in, Ash, we gotta get home."

 _"Are you heading home yet, Mr. Hemmings?"_  Mrs. Clifford worriedly asked.

"It's okay, Karen, and yes, we are. By the way, we will drop off Michael at your house, while I ask you a question as well."

**~~~Ash's P.O.V.~~~**

We were currently in front of the Clifford's house, just me, Luke and Michael. We dropped off Calum at the house, so he doesn't have to whine and pant and rut against me when we're talking to Michael's mom and dad.

Michael was whining and purring behind us, making Luke look behind us multiple times. I had to nudge his side so he'd turn around and pay attention to what we're doing. I had a rough idea of what he's going to ask the Clifford parents, and I was anxious to see what they'd say about it.

We knocked on the door and waited for one of the parents to open the door. Michael came up to me, clawing at the back of my shirt.

"Daddy, please help me, I'm just waiting for your big alpha cock to get inside of me," Michael whined in my ear.

I blushed and tried to awkwardly hide the semi I had, because just at that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Clifford opened the door. Luke looked at me in sympathy, but then he turned away to talk to the Cliffords.

"Hello, Darren and Karen, um, here's your son," Luke tried to say formally, which just turned out just to be awkward.

"Oh, quit the formality, Luke, we're family once you're in this house," Karen smiled. Daren fondly smiled at his wife, which I mentally cooed at.

They let us into the house, which was a pretty big house, but as big as ours. There were 3 floors, and a basement for Michael, as they said before. There was a large kitchen, 3 bathrooms, and 4 bedrooms. They also had a room dedicated to watching movies and playing video games and a storage and cellar in a secluded part of the basement that Michael can't break into. There was also an attic with things up there that Mrs. and Mr. Clifford don't let us see. Lastly, there was a giant living room with a large L-shaped-couch and a stereo perched onto a drawer.

Mrs. Clifford took Michael into his room, and Mr. Clifford led us to the giant couch and popped in a CD. An old band called Bromance's music filled the room. **(A/N: Did anyone see what I did there)** Mr. Clifford sat on the separate leg of the couch, facing us.

"What brings you guys into our humble abode? Where's Calum?" Mr. Clifford asked.

I coughed, secretly nudging Luke so he stays silent and I answer. "Calum, uh, he went into a rut once Michael had his heat. We came here to ask you something, but we need Mrs. Clifford to come down from upstairs first." I said.

We chatted about other things for about 5 minutes, until Mrs. Clifford went into the living room.

"He finally fell asleep after countless whining about you guys and how you can help him," she sighed. "Okay, Luke and Michael? You wanted to tell us something?"

Luke popped his head up and looked at Mrs. Clifford with big, blue eyes. "But-- I-- Ash-- we didn't-- What?"

"Calm down, young alpha, Mama Clifford knows things." She winked and tapped her temple with her index finger.

Luke's face turned a slight shade of pink, making me bust out in laughter. Mrs. and Mr. Clifford followed, while Luke's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"So, what's this question you want to ask us?" The small Omega asked.

Luke dragged out his words to postpone his question. "Well, um, We wanted to ask you about..."

"Screw it, you lazy bones," I interjected. "We wanted to ask you if we can have your permission to have your son as..."

"..."

"Our..."

"..."

"Mate."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler, sorry :/

**\---Luke's P.O.V.---**

There was silence, except for the faint moans upstairs, but we ignored that. I nervously tapped my knee, while Ashton bounced his foot up and down. We were both looking down at our laps, waiting.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

There was clock above the stereo, I just noticed. It was monotonous, but it kind of calmed me.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Ashton and I finally looked up, to only see Mrs. Clifford with a surprised expression, and Mr. Clifford with a skeptical look, casting over his face.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"No."

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

**\---Luke's P.O.V---**

We gaped in surprise as Mr. Clifford was the one who said yes, and Mrs. Clifford was the one who said no. (This doesn't mean she's the antagonist, btw)

"B-but that's not how most stories go!" Ashton exclaimed.

A random girl appeared out of thin air. She was holding a stuffed animal and a bottle of coke in her hand. The girl, who looked about 14, was wearing a large gray t-shirt and gray shorts. She was wearing glasses, which were sliding down her nose. She casually took a sip of her coke, and stared at Ashton.

"Why, my little puppet, this isn't your normal story here," She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ashton quizzed.

"How old are you and when are you free tonight?" I looked the girl up and down shamelessly.

"Well, as you see, I'm the author, and I just wanted to stop in and say hi. Luke, I assure you, I'm way less than legal for you, so turn back to your boyfriends to go snog them instead of checking out 13 year olds." The author waved her hand dismissively at Luke. She made a slow clapping motion, and Ashton and my faces were pushed together.

The author giggled and let the two breath, laughing at the appalled looks on Mr. and Mrs. faces. She took another sip of her coke and squeezed her stuffie.

"Bye, have funnnnnn..." The girl said while fading away.

Mrs. Clifford blinked twice before coughing. "Well, that was a weird encounter."

Both Ashton and I nodded, but I took the chance to ask the question.

"Why no, Mrs. Clifford?"

**~~~Ash's P.O.V.~~~**

After a long essay Mrs. Clifford apparently had prepared, Luke huffed out a breath.

"You just wasted a bunch of air to tell us that you don't want Michael to be our Omega because you think we'll take advantage of him and it's three Alphas to one Omega?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Clifford thought about it, doing the same exaggerated movements as Michael did a few days ago, and nodded. "Yep, that's about it."

I sighed. "Well, we assure you that we're not going to harm your son, and we'll wait for him until he's ready. We'll keep you at your house at the moment, because his state right now isn't really the best for Calum."

Mrs. Clifford looked at her husband who shrugged at her. "Michael finally can have a boyfriend, and that's all I'm happy for."

She sighed and then nodded. "Okay, I just want my baby to be safe and sound.

Ashton and Luke had a mini-celebration, while the Cliffords looked at them fondly. Nobody noticed the girl in pajamas and a coke bottle in her hand, in the corner, watching fondly.

*****Calum's P.O.V.*****

I woke up shivering, blankets kicked off and the rut behind me. I swung my feet out of the bed and stretched my arms out. I looked out the window, noticing it was really early in the morning, which was a thing I wouldn't do. Funny, I usually wake up at 11, and judging by the sky now, it was about 6:00 AM. Which meant that no one was awake yet, not even Luke.

I turned on my phone, and was surprised. Instead of the 6:00 I was expecting, it was 5:00 AM. I lightly smacked my face, remembering that in the spring, the sun rises earlier than in the winter.

I opened up the email app, running through emails that I needed to read from employees, and deleted the ones I didn't need. I then went on tumblr and looked through what aesthetics people posted. You can never be too old for tumblr, I swear.

One post on tumblr gave me an idea to do this morning. Oh god, Luke is going to be pissed at me. I got out of bed and rubbed my hands. Why am I so cold? I looked down, and, "Oh."

I tip-toe-ran to my dresser, careful not to wake Luke or Ashton. I put on leggings and a sweater because I was cold. I hauled my 23-year-old ass to the kitchen, ready to start my plan.

I then went up to my room, grabbed my phone, and went to the bathroom to do the things I do in the morning. I sped it up a bit, because it was 7:32, and Luke should be awake by now.

I walked into the kitchen, and bumped along Luke who just came out of his room. I stifled a giggle, and coughed.

"Mornin', babe. How'd you sleep?" Luke slurred tiredly.

"'M good, did you sleep well enough? Go get your coffee, you will always feel better after that. Make sure to put a lot of sugar in it, we have a lot to do today, Lukey." I covered up my grin by pretending to yawn and covering my mouth.

He nodded, and stumbled into the kitchen. I sat down at the island, sending multiple messages to Ashton to piss him off and wake him up. He finally went outside, rubbing his forehead and glaring at me.

"Thanks to your constant messages, I now have a headache," he complained.

"Hey, want me to kiss it, you big baby?" I rolled my eyes fondly, while keeping a good eye on Luke. He had brewed the coffee, and was now taking out the tin of "sugar".

"Yes please, Cal," Ashton whined. I rolled my eyes again, and gave him a quick peck.

I looked over to Luke and saw he was about to take a sip of the coffee. I giggled, and then busted out laughing. Luke was giving me a death stare, while Ash was looking back and forth between me and Luke.

I looked up and saw Luke stare into my eyes, and then downed the entire mug of the coffee. I blinked multiple times and stare at Luke with wide eyes.

"Wha- but- the salt! How are you able to-" I stuttered.

"Hush, Cally, I can deal with much more than salt in my coffee," Luke smirked.

Ashton gasped. "That's what you did! Cal, put the sugar back! Now! And you're getting more salt, you douche!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, daddy, whatever you say."


	15. Chapter 15

**(Mikey's P.O.V)**

I woke up, feeling dizzy-headed. I looked around my room, noticing that there was my Winnie the Pooh stuffie on my bedside table. I giggled, and took the stuffie. I grimaced at what looked like white paint on my bed, and cried out.

"Mommy! Daddy! My bed's dirty!"

In just a matter of seconds, my parents found me. I probably looked like a mess, hair messed up, quivering lip, tears welling up in my eyes, and holding a Winnie the Pooh stuffie. Mommy picked me up, and told Daddy to take the thing off my bed. 

I wasn't really paying attention, though because I started thinking about what Lukey, Ashy, and Cali are doing. Maybe they were outside of my house, waiting for me outside. 

I giggled, grabbing my favourite dolly to go play outside. I headed off to the playroom to play with Winnie and a couple other of my dolls, until I spotted a piece of paper tacked onto the wall. I plucked it off and read it. 

"Bucket List, by Karen Clifford? Wait! Isn't that Mommy?" I wondered, staring at the list. There were multiple things crossed out, but at the last 2, which weren't crossed out, were cool.

The first one was to go 'skydiving'. I don't know what that was, but it sounded awesome! The second was to 'live a long and happy life with my husband'. I think Mommy's husband is Daddy, and that sounded awesome as well.

I walked into the playroom, holding Winnie and the list. I sat down, criss-cross applesauce, daydreaming about Cali, Ashy and Lukey. I look down at the list, and then wondered if I should make on of my own.

I nodded to myself, picked up Winnie and the list, and then walked to the table in the corner. There was a box full of crayons, papers of any sort, and coloring books. I grabbed a crayon and a piece of paper and sat down in a bean bag, which was sitting underneath the desk. 

I scribbled at the top, "Bucket List, by Mikey Mikey," and then thought of things I should put on my list. Mommy put stuff she wanted to do, so I'll put stuff I want to do! What would me and Big Mikey want to do?

Ah ha! I think we both wanna stay with Cali, Ashy and Lukey for life, because I really like them and they're nice to me and Big Mikey. Mommy said that staying with a person forever is called marrying so I put "1. Mary Cali Ashy and Luky". 

I look at what Mommy put, and just beneath the scribbles I make out, "travel the world". That sounded so cool! So underneath 1., I put "2. Travle the wurld". I like my list so far, I'm proud! 

"3. Liv in a big hous with Luky, Cali and Ashy" I wrote underneath. I really want to be a big happy family with Lukey, Ashy and Cali! 

I thought some more, and an idea popped up in my head. "4. Becum famus with Luky, Cali and Ashy". Ooooh! Maybe by a band or something! That would be awesome!

I wanted one more thing on my list before I ended it. I looked around my room and something caught my eye. My cat plushie! I grabbed my crayon, and started to scribble some more. "5. Get lots of cats with Luky, Cali and Ashy."

I smiled proudly at my list and ran to my bedroom, with Winnie in my left hand and the list in my left. I knocked on my door politely, waiting for Mommy to say something.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I made!" I all but yelled through the door. I heard some shuffling, and I flapped my arms around. It looked silly, but I was trying to be silly!

"Alright, baby, I'm almost done, wait a second!" Mommy said through my door. 

"Okay Mommy, I want to say that I found something that belongs to you! It was a bucket list, and I made one for myself!" I said proudly and awaited for Mommy's praise.

"That's great, Mikey! Can I see?" Mommy opened the door, and I shoved my list up to her. I stuck a thumb in my mouth, holding Winnie tight against my chest. I saw Mommy nod and smile, and I squealed.

"Mommy likes it? Mommy likes it? I like it! I like it as much as I like Lukey, Cali and Ashy!" I smiled my gummy smile up to her, and Mommy ruffled my hair afterward. 

"Of course I love it! If Mikey loves it, then I do too," Mommy said softly. "How about you go decorate your room how you like it? Daddy and I need to talk about something."

"Okay, Mommy!" I exclaimed, and ran into my room to fix it the way I liked.


	16. Chapter 16

**\---Luke's P.O.V---**

I sighed, as I walked out of the kitchen. I had just finished switching back the salt from the sugar case, when I received a phone call. Sadly, I left my phone in the kitchen, so I made a full 180˚ and walked backed into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked the person.

" _Hey, it's Daryl, Karen and I want to talk to you, Calum, and Ashton. It's about Michael_ ," Daryl spoke through the speakers.

I nodded, until I realized that this was a phone call. I sighed, and turned around to walk to the couch. I plopped down onto the couch, my long legs extending and just reaching the other armrest, due to our enormous couch. We bought this couch specifically because it was this long, 

"What's the problem with Michael?" I pondered.

He sighed, and I can imagine him, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly. " _This might be a better idea to tell you if you came over._ "

"After this call, we're going to go to your house, is that alright?" 

" _Perfect. See you soon._ "

"Okay, See you-" Click. "Soon."

I looked at my phone incredulously, like Daryl could see my face through the ended phone call. I ran a hand through my hair, and stood up. I needed another cup of actual coffee before I deal with all of this.

**~~~Ash's P.O.V.~~~**

Cal and I were on the humongous mattresses we call beds, perching pillows and blankets on top of another, creating a multitude of blanket and pillow forts. It was really fun, and we haven't really been this relaxed since before Mikey's heat, and that was about a week ago.

But hey, it's all fun and games until a certain 6-foot-4 someone busts through the door and trips over the first fort.

"Cal, Ash, we gotta go over to the Clifford's house. Daryl and Karen want to speak with us about something," Luke sighed. "Also, pick up this mess, will you? I almost landed on my face."

Cal whined, while I started to get to work. Eventually, Calum stopped whining and started to pick up the blankets and pillows skewed all over the floor. After that, we got changed into proper clothing, which was just not the pajamas we were wearing currently.

The moment after we got changed, Luke ushered us out the door and into the car, obviously on the edge about something that I can't quite place. 

I sat in my usual passenger seat, and Cal clambered into the back seat. I turned around, messed up his hair, and whipped back around before he could catch my hand and slap me.

"Ashton! Why my hair?!" Calum whined. I shrugged and smirked evilly.

"I dunno, I was bored. But hey, we have to go to the Clifford's house," I retaliated. Luke climbed into the front seat as I said that. 

"Ash's right. We have to go soon," Luke said and buckled in. Cal and I followed his actions, and down the driveway, through the gate, and off we went.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\time skip/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Luke, Cal, and I climb up the stairs that reach the Clifford house. I raise a fist to knock on the door, when it suddenly swung open due to the ministrations of Mrs. Clifford. I took in her appearance. 

It seems like she either hadn't expected us, or she was doing something else at the time. It was most likely the latter. 

Mrs. Clifford beamed up to us. She greeted and let us in. She apologized for being so disheveled.

"Mikey was creating havoc in the playroom. Daryl told me to answer the door, and here you three are! We do need to talk to you. Let me go grab something to show you." And off she went.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "She certainly looked rushed," he muttered. Luke stared and where the small lady rushed off to.

"Come on, let's sit down," Cal said, snapping Luke out of his stupor. I looked at him weirdly, but apparently, he was pointedly ignoring me. I frowned, and marched over to the couch, sitting down with my arms crossed over my chest. 

Luke and Cal filed in behind me, and then Mrs. Clifford came out with both a disheveled Mr. Clifford and an equally messy Mikey. The man, obviously in his headspace, squealed in happiness and threw himself over my lap, straddling me.

"Ashy! Cali! Lukey! Hi!" Mikey squirmed excitedly. He threw himself in the other two's laps as well, them giving me equally surprised faces. I just shrugged and smiled.  _Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask._ The mantra is repeating in my head, like the words want to be known to Luke and Cal, but my mouth stays shut.

Mrs. Clifford held a piece of paper out to us, just to say afterwards was 2 simple words. "Read this." 

"Bucket List, by Mikey Mikey," I read aloud, at the top. After that was a collective gasp between the three of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else kinda feel the tension in that chapter? I did, I dunno why...


End file.
